


Штаны, изящество и другие вещи, которые могут понадобиться в перестрелке

by Heidel



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: Пятеро людей видели Дженсена обнажённым. Но, если честно, в большинстве случаев это совсем не его вина.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen, Jolene/Linwood "Pooch" Porteous
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Штаны, изящество и другие вещи, которые могут понадобиться в перестрелке

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Pants, swagger, and other things to bring to a gunfight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155087) by storm_petrel.

1\. _Его командир_

Честно говоря, в первый раз это произошло совсем не по вине Дженсена.

Ну ладно, вообще-то это не правда. Но как бы там ни было, это был только _один-единственный_ командир, и это был Клэй. А уж он-то точно видел вещи куда более странные.

На дворе март 2006-го года, и Дженсен изнывает от безделья в форте Чаффи, штат Арканзас. Некоторые из старых зданий только и ждут, когда их уничтожит какой-нибудь лесной пожар, но ЦРУ использует их как удобное место, чтобы спрятать своих лучших агентов, когда не хочет, чтобы Армия забрала их обратно. Поэтому Дженсен полагает, что Армия и ЦРУ никогда не были в детском саду, где детишек учат делиться своими игрушками.

И, возможно, Дженсен не так осторожен, как следовало бы, когда с голой задницей вваливается в почти пустую казарму, швыряет мокрое полотенце в направлении размытого силуэта человека на койке и во всю глотку орёт:

— Ты, придурочный ублюдок, хватит сопеть! Где мои сраные очки?

Дженсен делил казарму с капралом по имени Кевин Льюис, которому была присуща раздражающая привычка перекладывать обувь Дженсена, его одежду, ноутбуки и карманную игровую приставку всякий раз, когда они оказывались за пределами какой бы то ни было сраной безопасной зоны, где он хоть что-то мог видеть. Это всё охренительно прекрасно, но ты не должен забирать у человека очки, когда он только что вышел из душа и уязвим. Это же просто ебаная порнография.

И ладно, также возможно, что Дженсен проторчал взаперти без всяких заданий слишком долго, и, быть может, он, вопреки своему обыкновению, не бубнил себе под нос что-то весёлое. Он хватает очки, которые протягивает ему неясное световое пятно в виде Льюиса, расположившегося на кровати, и только хочет сказать что-то из ряда вон непристойное о родителях Льюиса, когда размытое пятно говорит ему: 

— Ваши очки лежали рядом с вашим оружием, _капрал Дженсен._

Дженсен настороженно замирает. Он надевает очки и очень осторожно поворачивается. Размытое пятно с очертаниями Льюиса превратилось в подполковника, с плеча которого свисало, капая, мокрое полотенце Дженсена.

 _"Мы в заднице!"_ — произносит такой-блин-полезный голос в голове Дженсена, но паника нисколько не поможет ему выпутаться, поэтому он вытягивается по стойке "смирно" так ровно, как только может, в то время как вода всё ещё капает с него и собирается в лужицу вокруг его босых ступней. 

— Да, сэр, — говорит он. — Просто демонстрирую мою высокую способность вслепую передвигаться по направлению к перемещённым объектам. Сэр.

И Дженсен думает, что вот и всё: его вместе с его голой бледной задницей теперь на самом деле официально пошлют к чёрту навсегда... А затем его новый командир почти, ну вот _почти_ улыбается.

2\. _Капитан Рок_

Они в Боготе, и Дженсен _ненавидит_ Боготу как никакое другое место на Земле, за исключением, может быть, аэропорта Ньюарк в уикенд на День Благодарения или Форта Чаффи (справедливости ради следует отметить, что последний — в большей степени из-за вынужденного простоя и соседства с капралом, мать его, Льюисом, нежели из-за Форта Чаффи как такового). Так что когда кто-то пинком открывает дверь их конспиративного дома и начинает подниматься в кухню, у Дженсена есть время на то, чтобы либо взять свой пистолет, либо надеть штаны, и у штанов нет ни единого шанса.

Кугар спит в комнате рядом с кухней. Он подхватил опоясывающий лишай где-то на этом задании, уж бог его знает, как он умудрился, и сейчас он спит, вырубленный всевозможными лучшими болеутоляющими, которые у них были. Чтобы спуститься по лестнице и оказаться на кухне, Дженсену потребовалось шесть секунд. Он даже не помнит, как это произошло.

Как это бывает, всё это сплошная ошибка, которая, как уверен Дженсен, будет казаться _забавной_ по прошествии времени. Один из группы налётчиков, очевидно, не смог прочитать проклятый адрес и вломился в их дом вместо настоящей цели — расположенного двумя кварталами ниже дома торговца, который украл всю выручку. По всей видимости, налётчик совсем _не ожидал_ , что здесь окажется голый Технический Специалист ростом в шесть футов, и Дженсен благодарит Бога, дьявола и дядюшку Сэма за элемент неожиданности и всаживает две пули в грудь киллера, прежде чем парень успевает заметить его. Как по _учебнику_. И _никто_ не видел этого.

Рок оказывается здесь на четыре секунды позже, потому что спальня Дженсена располагается ближе, и _конечно же_ на эту перестрелку Рок попадает в штанах. Жизнь несправедлива к Дженсену.

Когда становится ясно, что больше никакие тупоголовые вооруженные бандиты не собираются нападать на их кухонный стол и уродливые стулья, обитые винилом, Рок осматривает Дженсена долгим взглядом, который заставляет его хотеть, чтобы его яйца оказались внутри тела и составили компанию его легким, но Рок произносит только:

— Хороший выстрел.

За те пять месяцев, что Дженсен был в этой команде, эта фраза стала, вероятно, самой приятной из сказанных ему капитаном Роком.

Кугар всё это время спал.

3\. _Пуч и Джолин_.

Дженсен долгое время не знал об этом эпизоде, и в любом случае с технической точки зрения это не считается.

Они в Куала-Лумпуре, и здесь так жарко, что Дженсен искренне думает, что подохнет. Влажность такая высокая, что он едва может дышать. На улице солнечный свет подернут дымкой и загрязнение воздуха настолько сильное, что сегодня едва можно что-то видеть на расстоянии одного квартала. На углу стоит группа служащих, на их лицах синие хирургические маски.

Но они на задании, и у него есть работа, которую необходимо делать, поэтому Дженсен раздевается, оставляя только трусы, находит участок пола, который максимально обдувается крутящимся из стороны в сторону вентилятором, и открывает свой ноутбук.

Пуч лежит на кровати, раздетый до трусов и майки, и разговаривает с Джолин. Для этого Дженсен подсоединился к подходящему спутниковому каналу, потому что беспроводной интернет здесь едва живой и связь по Скайпу без конца обрывается.

У Пуча в ухе наушник, так что Дженсен не слышит, что говорит Джолин. Затем Пуч произносит: 

— Дженсен тоже здесь. Программит как одержимый, я думаю. Что? — Он смеётся. — Да, хорошо.

Дженсен ни на что не обращает внимания, он слишком поглощен прокруткой строк кода и каждым кратким моментом облегчения, когда вентилятор, повернувшись, обдувает его потоком воздуха. Поэтому он не замечает, как Пуч на минуту или две берёт в руки веб-камеру. Когда Дженсен обнаруживает это, ему достаточно протянуть руку, чтобы оттолкнуть камеру прочь. Не оглядываясь, он произносит:

— Пуч, если ты отправишь это, я выкину твою задницу в окно, и тогда этот восхитительный, восхитительный вентилятор будет только моим.

Пуч только смеётся.

Много лет спустя — и в самом деле много, — после всей той казавшейся безнадёжной ситуации с Максом, Дженсен оказывается в доме Пуча и Джолин и под кучей весёлых детских рисунков находит старое фото, напечатанное дешёвыми, теперь уже наполовину выцветшими чернилами. Дженсену потребовался всего миг, чтобы узнать себя на этом снимке.

Память забавно работает, потому что сперва он вспоминает уродливый ковер и длинную тень, отбрасываемую электрическим вентилятором. Свет, льющийся сквозь высокое окно гостиничного номера в Куала-Лумпуре, выглядит почти чисто белым, хотя Дженсен помнит его наполненным тяжестью влажности и смога.

На самом деле это не очень хороший снимок. Пуча отнюдь нельзя назвать мастером черно-белой фотографии. Дженсен сидит посреди пола, даже не глядя в камеру, на три четверти отвернувшись. Но свет из окна падает прямо на него, высвечивая длинную голую спину и сгорбленные плечи. Дженсен может различить свой собственный профиль в степени, достаточной только для того, чтобы увидеть напряжённый и сосредоточенный взгляд прищуренных глаз. Его очки сползли на кончик носа.

Джолин входит и видит фотографию. Она издает короткий смешок и ловко забирает снимок из его рук.

— Блин! — говорит Дженсен, и он немного смущен, хотя не знает точно, почему. — Я же сказал Пучу не отправлять эти фотографии. Почему, черт возьми, вы храните её?

Джолин улыбается. 

— Потому что это было красиво.

Потом она хлопает его по плечу, пока он не отступает в сторону, перестав закрывать проход к холодильнику.

4\. _Кугар_

Дженсен, пошатываясь, вваливается в большую больничную ванную комнату так неграциозно, как это только возможно. Он был бы не в состоянии сделать даже это, если бы Рок наполовину не нёс его. Заляпанная кровью одежда Кугара свалена на полу, в душевой кабине шумит вода, и пар наполняет воздух.

Рок удерживает Дженсена, пока тот не хватается рукой за раковину и не заваливается на нее. 

— Эй, — говорит Рок. — Ты сейчас в порядке? Я должен пойти поговорить с Клэем.

Он не говорит: 

_— Я должен оставить вас здесь и, блядь, молиться, что вместе вы сможете продержаться, пока я пойду проверить, как там Клэй, и удостоверюсь, что он не собирается сделать что-нибудь, за что нас всех отдадут под военно-полевой суд и расстреляют._

Но Дженсен очень хорошо слышит то, что Рок не произносит вслух. Он неопределенно машет рукой, и Рок переводит дух. Прежде чем уйти, он с силой пихает костяшками пальцев Дженсена в плечо. Такое вот проявление привязанности, по крайней мере, в пересчёте на эквивалент Рока.

Дженсен открывает кран, делает осторожный глоток воды, а затем блюёт в раковину.

Он прислоняется головой к гладкому фарфору и пытается прогнать прочь образы: распростёртый на земле Пуч, по груди которого расползается красное пятно, новобранец, который выстрелил в него, лежит на земле с серым лицом и дышит со свистом, кричит Клэй… Дженсен оглядывает себя в зеркале. Его футболка и разгрузочный жилет залиты кровью. Под ногтями темные грязные полумесяцы крови — крови Пуча, — и Дженсен быстро склоняется над раковиной, и его снова рвёт.

Блядь, блядь, _блядь_. Это были _тактические учения_ , это даже не настоящие боеприпасы, и если Пуч умирает только потому, что какая-то восемнадцатилетняя безмозглая деревенщина не может, мать его, почистить свою винтовку и стреляет в человека с _пустым, блять, магазином_ … Дженсен не знает, что он собирается сделать.

Кольца, на которых висит душевая занавеска, с резким визгом скользят по ржавому металлическому стержню. 

— Привет, — немного хрипло произносит Кугар, но, по крайней мере, он может говорить. Он высовывается из душевой кабиной, одной рукой упираясь в плитку, словно в противном случае рискует упасть. Его мокрые волосы лежат густой, истекающей каплями массой на его плечах, а кровь всё ещё смывается розоватыми струйками. Его глаза абсолютно _безжизненны_. 

— Просто… — говорит он и делает небольшой жест, внезапно опуская руку, как если бы он вдруг перестает понимать, что делает.

Дженсена не нужно просить дважды. Он срывает жилет и терморубашку, и его желудок снова дёргается в рвотном позыве, когда засохшая кровь отдирается от обнаженной кожи. Он скидывает свои штаны, ногой отбрасывает их прочь и становится под душ к Кугару.

Кабинка маленькая и тесная, и Дженсен вынужден придвинуться ближе, прежде чем ему удается найти, каким образом им обоим разместиться здесь. Он придвигается к Кугару ближе под обжигающими струями воды и, наклонившись, зарывается лицом в его мокрые волосы. Кугар упирается рукой в стену, чтобы удержать их вес. И, кажется, немного напряженно дрожит.

И это выглядит несколько жалко, ведь каждый из них практически держит другого, но Дженсен ощущает себя на микроскопическую долю лучше, так что это хоть что-то. Он обхватывает рукой грудь Кугара и прижимает его к себе изо всех сил.

5\. _И снова Кугар_

Дженсен просыпается рано, и в этом уже есть что-то странное, потому что он, как правило, может спать где угодно и в каких угодно обстоятельствах: на аэродроме посреди тропических лесов, подложив под голову рюкзак, в джипе, на полной скорости мчащемся по Якутской трассе в Сибири, во время случайного минометного обстрела. Поэтому мягкое покачивание пятидесятифутового быстроходного катера, сделанного из самых современных материалов, не должно было помешать ему. Впрочем, в течение последних нескольких недель он жил на кофеине и адреналине, так что, может быть, это объяснимо.

По пути на палубу ему приходится аккуратно перешагнуть через Клэя и Рока, заснувших на полу в узком проходе. Клэй приоткрывает один мутный глаз, но, по-видимому, решает, что какую бы хрень Дженсен не был способен сотворить прямо сейчас, ради этого не стоит просыпаться. Или, может, он просто устал. Они все устали.

Выйдя на палубу, Дженсен видит, что солнце только выглянуло из-за горизонта и тёмная вода Средиземного моря начинает превращаться в расплавленное золото. Ветер покрывает поверхность легкой рябью, и сейчас — в 4:56 по местному времени — она уже начинает нагреваться. К завтраку Дженсену придётся прятаться в каюте, потому что он охренительно быстро обгорает, и, хотя это обычно не было проблемой, на этот раз им пришлось в спешке удирать с Кипра, когда началась заварушка. Вся их одежда и снаряжение, в том числе весьма подходящий мужчине кокосовый солнцезащитный крем Дженсена со степенью защиты 60, остались где-то в воронке, которая располагалась на том месте, где раньше стоял конспиративный дом ЦРУ. Так как ни ЦРУ, ни главарь героиновой мафии, которого они повязали, не собираются разбираться с ними прямо сейчас, они начинают долгий путь домой — с Кипра на Крит, затем на острова Киклады, в Афины, перелёт во Франкфурт, трансатлантический ночной рейс в Нью-Йорк, а там уже на междугороднем "грейхаундовском" автобусе в Ганновер, штат Нью-Гемпшир. Что-то вроде живописного туристического маршрута.

У Дженсена есть только одна смена одежды, и поэтому он раздевается, снимает очки и осторожно кладет их в свой правый ботинок. Эту хорошую привычку он приобрел за время их разнообразных приключений в различный местах боевых действий — и теперь всегда знает, где находятся его очки. Он вдруг вспоминает выражение лица Клэя в Форте Чаффи несколько лет назад и то самое происшествие с полотенцем и очками и тихо хихикает. А затем прыгает в воду.

Вода всё ещё холодная, несмотря на то, что уже июль, и легкие Дженсена рефлекторно заклинивает, пока он очень сознательно не расслабляется. Он поворачивается под водой и разглядывает размытые яркие пятна на поверхности, наблюдая, как его личные жетоны покачиваются над его лицом, до тех пор, пока он не может больше задерживать дыхание. Две минуты сорок четыре секунды, как он посчитал - неплохо, но могло быть лучше. Дженсен выныривает, глубоко дышит и начинает плыть кролем в удобном темпе.

К тому времени, как Дженсен делает двадцатый круг вокруг катера, солнце уже поднимается достаточно высоко и едва не ослепляет его всякий раз, когда он выныривает, чтобы сделать вдох. На сороковой круг Дженсен _чувствует_ , как на его плечах и спине появляются новые веснушки, поэтому он гребет по чёткому курсу обратно к белому размытому корпусу катера до тех пор, пока под своей ладонью не ощущает грубую пластиковую поверхность.

Когда он, задыхаясь, выныривает на поверхность, кто-то наклоняется вниз и сует ему в руки очки. Дженсен держится на плаву, моргая, а потом вдруг размытое пятно, имеющее форму человека, перегнувшегося через борт, превращается в Кугара. 

Борт довольно высокий, но Дженсен напрягает предплечья и пытается подтянуть себя наверх. И, может быть, если бы под ногами у него было что-нибудь, от чего можно было бы оттолкнуться, а не бездонное Средиземное море, он бы не застрял на полпути, болтаясь в воздухе почти всем телом и не имея никаких подпорок, чтобы, наконец, забраться на палубу.

Кугар, задница этакая, ухмыляется, но Дженсен знает, что его легко обвести вокруг пальца, придав своему взгляду умоляющее выражение, а это получается у Дженсена чертовски хорошо, вот уж большое спасибо. Так что Кугар хватает его за запястье, и Дженсен, упираясь ногой в изогнутый корпус катера, что есть силы толкает себя вверх.

Но Кугар отпускает его, прежде чем он целиком оказывается наверху, поэтому Дженсен остается висящим в воздухе, удерживая всю тяжесть своего тела на руках, в то время как его ноги всё еще болтаются в воде. Из-за разницы высот они всё еще остаются почти лицом к лицу. Кугар оставил свою рубашку где-то в трюме, и теперь на нем только шорты и шляпа, сдвинутая вперед, чтобы солнце не светило ему в глаза. Сейчас он сдвигает её назад.

— Услышал, как что-то плещется вокруг, — произносит он негромко, потому что все остальные, вероятно, ещё спят глубоким праведным сном. Уголок его рта приподнимается вверх. — Я думал, увижу белого кита Ахава. А это оказалась всего лишь твоя бледная задница. 

И да, Кугар действует _только_ исподтишка. Он ублюдочная крыса до мозга костей. Ну, образно говоря, конечно.

— Да пошёл ты, — серьезно говорит Дженсен, потому что есть вещи, которые _нельзя_ спускать. — Я грациозен, как чёртов дельфин, а ты просто завидуешь мне, потому что плаваешь так, как будто у тебя на ногах наковальни, как в мультфильме.

И Кугар, быть может, зная, что Дженсен собирается выиграть этот спор, и хочет избежать замешательства или, возможно, потому что он хочет этого, или, быть может, потому что это один из сотни его поступков, причины которых непостижимы, наклоняется и целует его.

Дженсен оказывается захвачен врасплох, но только на мгновение, потому что на самом деле происходящее ни коим образом не кажется ему странным или неприятным. И, честно говоря, он чувствует, что всё шло к этому уже давно. И это Кугар. Дженсен знает его уже много лет и видел его во всех передрягах, какие только возможны, и если он ещё не убежал, истошно вопя, то, вероятно, и не станет этого делать. Никакие доводы в данный момент не имеют значения, и поэтому он целует Кугара, за спиной которого солнце всходит над Средиземным морем, а вокруг них ничего, кроме открытого моря, и всё это выглядит, как нелепая сцена из голливудского фильма, но Дженсену наплевать.

Когда Кугар отстраняется, чтобы перевести дух, он выглядит почти удивленным, словно не может поверить, что действительно сделал это. Дженсен ухмыляется. 

— Доброе утро, — говорит он, и это на самом деле чертовски доброе утро. А затем — потому что Дженсену никогда не случалось поддаться импульсивному решению и впоследствии пожалеть об этом, — он обвивает руками шею Кугара и падает обратно в воду, забирая снайпера с собой. 

Кугар выныривает на поверхность, и вода стекает с полей его шляпы. Ну и ничего страшного. Шляпа была неубиваемая. Держась на воде, Кугар легонько шлёпает Дженсена по затылку. Потом он улыбается, и это широкая улыбка, которую Дженсен видит не так уж часто.

— Доброе утро, — говорит Кугар и целует его ещё раз.


End file.
